Infernos
Infernos acts as the offensive spellcaster unit for the Elementals. It has powerful AOE spells. Appearance The Infernos have yellow eyes and a body surrounded by flames. They also have hands made of fire. They are an embodiment of fire (akin to Efreeti). Stats Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information on Damage or Speed for Elemental Units, so these values are merely comparative. Abilities Infernos has two abilities: respectively, Dragon Call and Fire Rain. Dragon Call Dragon Call summons a dragon 'Vastolis' that will deal moderate damage over an area, as well as stunning any enemies hit by the spell.Once the dragon enters the ground, it will still erupt and deal damage even if the Inferno is killed. However the spell is very slow and at times it can be hard to land a hit. This spell requires good timing to land a hit and it can be usefull to cripple and softening large amounts of enemies. The dragon can hit flying units though will rarely kill them outright due to the low damage. Fire Rain/Meteor Strike Fire Rain summons a rain of fire that inflicts burn damage to enemies in a small region. Overall, this spell is useless. When upgraded to 'Meteor Strike' however, it leaves a pile of burning rocks that deal large amounts of damage to the enemy that passes by, similar to the Electric Wall spelll of Magikill only. It is very useful for shutting down archers and other low health units. This spell cannot hit flying units and will only inflict a small amount of damage, Meteor Strike singing them with burn damage. Uses FireRain 2.png|The Infernos, going to cast the 'Fire Rain' spell. FireRain 1.png|The Infernos casting the 'Fire Rain'' spell. FireRain 3.png|The rocks left by the spell 'Fire Rain' after researching the 'Meteor Strike' ability. Dragon Call 1.png|Infernos readying to call the dragon 'Vastolis'. Dragon Call 2.png|The dragon 'Vastolis', being called by the Infernos. Infernos have a highly impractical normal attack. Their normal attacks burn enemies, but their spells are much more practical, and is its main "selling point" that makes the Infernos useful. The meteor spell can be used to massacre unarmoured units and can highly damage armoured ones. Dragon Call on the other hand deals low damage and is slow, but it can be used to scare away enemy troops. While the Infernos is powerful against ground units with low health, it is almost useless against flying units, as the only spell it has that can hit flying units with real damage is the Dragon Call, since Meteor Shower and Rain of Fire will just touch them, singing them a little. It is also vulnerable to melee units with high health or assassination units like the Shadowrath, as their Shinobi II are an absolute nightmare to any spellcaster. The Cycloid's protection spell can be used to shield the Infernos from these melee units. Trivia *Originly, Infernos could not be customised at all with personal armour or appearances, so they did not appear at all in the armoury. *As of the armoury update this has changed and Infernos appear with armoury options. *The Inferno is the slowest spell caster in the game (their spells have a lot of delay to cast and activate). *The Inferno has a basic attack that shows Infernos blowing fire from his hand, this deals no damage whatsoever to enemy units or your own, this is also the reason that is stands aside when all units are commanded to attack. Category:Units Category:Spellcasters